


My Knight In Black Dress Pants and Pink Hair

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, anxiety tw, joshler - Freeform, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've just met and we're stuck in an elevator, and are you having a panic attack?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight In Black Dress Pants and Pink Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety TW.

Tyler stands on the first of 10 floors fiddling with the straps of his black bag in front of the metal doors that will be opening any second to reveal the elevator cab. Tyler likes to think he's fearless, just like any other person would like to think. But when it comes to elevators, he's scared absolutely shitless.

There is something about the metal contraption that gives Tyler a really bad vibe. Maybe it's that the only thing holding the 300 pound carriage (plus the weight of the passengers) is a single thick metal wire with a couple other, less thick, wires there that would be useless to keep the elevator from falling to the bottom. Maybe it's because of that video he saw a few months ago of a little girl crawling out of the walls in an elevator after the lights were killed and when the lights came back she was just there, posing as a ghost. No one will really ever know. All he knows is that he doesn't want to be doing them.

'I could just take the stairs,' Tyler thinks as he watches the numbers above the doors lighting up, getting closer to his floor. Tyler really considers this option, but he would have to walk up 8 flights of stairs which equates to roughly 96 steps if the flights are 12 steps each and he would most likely be late to class, or wind up in the hospital because of an inability to breathe.

Suddenly, a 'ding' noise pulls Tyler from his thought of hospitals and how out of shape he is for a 21 year old man. The metal doors slide open and reveal a fairly new looking elevator cab. Tyler looks towards the flight of stairs only 10 feet from where he stands before he takes a deep breath and gets into the carriage. 

Inside, Tyler is all alone. He scans over the numerous buttons he has to chose from to get to his destination. It takes him a moment before finding the button for floor 35. After pressing the button, the doors slide shut and the cab is pulled up towards Tyler's stop. 

Tyler clutches onto the metal bar behind him with a death grip. He tries to keep himself composed and calm just in case someone else comes into the cab. He tries to distraction himself by listening to the song being played in the elevator right now. 

'Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep.'Cause I'd miss you, baby and I don't wanna miss a thing'

'Ding' Tyler jumped slightly at the sound that had taken him out of his moment of just himself and Steven Tyler. He looked at the man that was entering the elevator with Tyler. 

The guy wore a black button up shirt tucked into black khaki pants, tightened with a black leather belt and matching black leather shoes. His hair was a sudden splash of color against all the dark clothing his body was covered in. He had stretched ears and a nose ring still in his nose that would look big in any other person, but fit this guy's face perfectly. His eyes looked dark and tired, nervous about something. Tyler had to admit, this guy was pretty attractive.

The man pressed the button for the top floor without saying a word to Tyler. The elevator began its climb to the 35 floor. Tyler grabbed tightly onto the bar again. He saw the guy's eyes flick over to Tyler and the death grip he had on the bar, but he remained silent. Tyler was kind of glad he didn't mention anything about Tyler's current state, it is pretty embarrassing to be a grown man almost unable to ride in an elevator. 

The ride was going well. The stranger remained quiet as Boston's "More than a Feeling" played almost inaudibly in the back. Tyler kept his eyes focused on the glowing numbers above the doors as they slowly crept towards Tyler's floor. 

5\. 6. 7.

As the elevator jerked to a stop, Tyler stumbled from the wall a little bit and had collided shoulders with the stranger by his side.

'What is happening?' Tyler thought as he frantically looked around the small carriage. His eyes had found their way back to the lit numbers above the metal doors. The light was stuck at floor 7. The elevator cab had broken down.

Tyler felt his heart sink into his stomach. The elevator was broken. There was no way out of the confined cab. They were only 1 floor from his stop, why did the cab have to break down 'now'?

"Shit..." Tyler mumbled, putting his hand on his chest as his breathing hitched. He slid down the wall of the cab and stared at the opposite wall. He felt the stranger's eyes staring into him, but all Tyler could manage to say was "shit" over and over again.

"Hey..." The stranger finally said, kneeling besides Tyler and touching his bent knee. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?! I'm having a panic attack for Christ sake!" Tyler snapped at the man.

The man removed his hand quickly from Tyler's knee and moved away from him a bit. Tyler sighed and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed, and continued repeating the curse word to himself. "I-I'm sorry, man. I just..."

"Yeah, I get it. This is a pretty anxiety inducing situation right now."

Tyler nodded and kept his hands over his redding face. "First of all," the stranger said. He took Tyler's hands in his own gently and pulled them down onto Tyler's knees. "Don't cover your face. It won't make breathing easier."

Tyler shook his head and held his hand over his heart. "I-it feels like I'm not breathing and m-my heart isn't beating. A-am I dying?" Tyler looked around the cab for an escape. There was none.

"No. You're fine. Do you have medicine you take when you're having a panic attack?" 

Tyler nodded, turning towards the stranger and trying to get his bag off his back. The stranger got the bag off and went digging through it until he found a small orange container holding a couple of blue, ovular pills. He poured a pill into his palm and took a water bottle out of his own bag and handed the items to Tyler. 

Tyler took the things from the stranger and put the pill in his mouth, washing it down with water, not caring that it was from a stranger who could be carrying who knows what diseases. 

The man stood up and pressed a button on the elevator. "Someone is going to fix the elevator and we will be out of here as soon as it happens. You're going to be fine."

Tyler shook his head and sucked in a deep breath and let it go quickly. "I-it feels like the walls are closing in. I need to get out of here..." Tyler's voice trailed off.

The stranger shook his head. "You can't, okay? It will be fine though. Try to breath with me. Breath in for seven seconds and then hold it for four seconds and then exhale for another seven seconds." 

Tyler shook his head and started gasping for air. The man nodded and started taking in a breath slowly. Tyler hesitated, but eventually sucked in a breath with the man, and exhaled once the four seconds of holding the air in for four seconds were up. They continued to do this for a few minutes before Tyler's face was almost back to it's normal color. The stranger knew Tyler's shaky hands were an indication he was not completely calmed down yet. 

"You're gonna be fine, I promise. They're gonna get the elevator starting soon and you can get out and be safe, alright?"

Tyler nodded and took in a deep breath, holding it, and then releasing. "Thank you so much. I-I don't know what I'd be doing without you here."

The stranger smiled and shrugged. "What kind of person would just stand there staring at a guy having a panic attack?"

"You'd be surprised." Tyler replied, looking at the stranger again. 

The man's hand was extended. "I'm Josh," he said, waiting for Tyler to shake his hand; which he eventually did. 

"I'm Tyler."

The elevator dinged and began its incline again. Tyler wider than he thought he had ever before. Josh did as well, most likely for Tyler's comfort.

"I told you we wouldn't be long." Josh smiled, standing to his feet and helping Tyler up as well. The doors opened several seconds later and the two walked off the elevator into a group of students gathered around waiting for the cab to come. 

After everyone had squished into the elevator and the doors were shut, only Tyler and Josh were left in the corridor.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take the stairs from here." Tyler said, pointing towards the stairwell.

Josh giggled-- which, might Tyler add, was the cutest sound in the world-- and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. We don't want another repeat of that because I won't be on there to come to your rescue."

Tyler laughed and covered his mouth quickly, embarrassed by his outburst. "Sorry. My laugh is kinda obnoxious."

Josh shook his head, smiling so wide his face might break. "No, it's not. It's really cute." Josh blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. He lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head. 'Oh, God, are his arms attractive as fuck.' Tyler thought as he watched Josh deal with his embarrassment in his own way. 

"Well, thank you again. For helping me out and complimenting my laugh." 

Josh smiled more. Tyler didn't think it was possible. "No problem." Josh smiled and started towards his class, and Tyler started towards the stairs.

"Hey," Tyler heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to look back at Josh, who was walking back towards Tyler. Once in arms reach, Josh handed Tyler a scrap of paper with a couple numbers scrawled on it. Tyler took it from his grasp.

Josh  
(513) 363-2048

Tyler smiled and looked up at the pink haired boy. "You know," Josh said, a blush spreading across his face. "Just in case you need saving again."

Tyler nodded and glued his eyes to the paper scrap. "Thank you. I might need some rescuing tonight."

Josh giggled and looked towards the floor. "I'll be waiting for your call, my damsel." Josh put his left foot behind his right, put his hand on his stomach and did an overdramatic bow. 

Tyler laughed again and pretending to curtsy. With their slightly obnoxious goodbye, the two parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the plot idea from a table AU list thing on tumblr.
> 
> The number isn't anyone I know I just hit random numbers and was like "that'll work"
> 
> I hope you guys like this. Please give feedback and all that stuff I love.


End file.
